Red Rose
by SecretBeauty-NM-LM
Summary: Lucius fails and the Dark Lord will go to no end with punishing him. Including extending it to his family, but Lucius will do all that he can to protect those he loves. PLEASE Review!
1. Chapter 1

Red Rose: A Lucius and Narcissa Fan Fic. Part 1. By: Jenny O.

----Lucius Malfoy stood gazing out of the Library window of Malfoy Manor at the falling snow. It

was a cold day, even more cold than usual for a January evening. He stood staring out at the lake

and sipping his ritual evening tea. He had just finished creating a secret trap door on the bottom of

the lake a few days past and stored certain artifacts that the Ministry would have him arrested for

and the Malfoy name would be forever shamed. Though his reputation was somewhat harsh, it was

still respected among society and the Ministry alike. Soon the Dark Lord would come and visit soon

Lucius would go the lake and get what the Dark Lord would request, and he would be Lord

Voldemort's right hand man, he would show Bella she is nothing compared to a Malfoy. Of course

he would never say such a thing because she was Narcissa's sister after all and Narcissa was once a

Black, but she was a Malfoy now, married to more privilege and power. It was an unwritten rule

among society yet everyone knew it. Taking another sip of his tea there was a knock at the door. A

tall slender figure stood inside the door way. "Dinner's ready love," it was the rose among the

weeds, his ever lovely wife Narcissa. "I thought Dobby was to announce dinner dear," "He's gone

again. No doubt visiting his flee infested friend Dotty or Ralph over at Luxburg Manor," the look

of disgust apparent on their faces. Lucius took a moment to study his wife. She was looking

exceptionally beautiful with her golden blonde hair up in a bun and a touch of blush and rouge on

her lips. She was wearing her snake necklace as usual (a single snake biting it's tail as a sign for

eternal life and luck) and the earrings he had bought her for Christmas. But the dress was new...He

knew so for he would have showed her his appreciation for it long ago. It was a dark

emerald green with black trim around it and long bunched sleeves tied in separate places along her

arms with black silk strings, and it was cut low. Very low. "Are you going to join me for dinner? Or

do you have some more work to do. You seem to be a bit distracted." If she only knew. "Yes, I'll

join you in a bit. I have a call to answer," he grabbed at his lower right arm. Narcissa nodded her

understanding, but her disapproval was apparent. She hated it when Lucius had to answer the Dark

Lord. Never knowing whether she was going to see him again, if he was going to come back the

same Lucius she loved and married, the same man that fathered her son the past fifteen years. She

fought hard to hold back the tears of sorrow and anger and wiped one away with her fingeras she headed towards the dining room. "Dinner

is ready ma'am," Dobby bowed and dared not look up at his mistress. "Now you announce dinner

you little rat," she spat looking down in disgust at the dirty house elf. "Where have you been?" "Out

ma'am. Shopping." "Where were you shopping at! A mud pile! Go clean your self up and you better

hurry. If my dinner is cold because you didn't serve it on time, I'll close your head in the oven." She

strode into the dinning room. Her steps echoed over the trap door. Looking at the spot where the

door was, she put another silencing charm on it incase the Ministry should make an appearance.

Scrambling into the dinning room, Dobby clapped his hands and dinner appeared, still hot; lucky for

Dobby. Walking to the front door, Lucius smiled at his wife and left. Narcissa had planned to tell

him her news over dinner but that plan was scrapped. "Are you going to tell him ma'am?" the little

voice of Dobby piqued. "Dobby, servants speak only when spoken to; not the other way around,"

she didn't look up form her soup. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am," and he left to punish himself.

----Unable to sleep, Narcissa sat up in front of a roaring fire with a book and a shawl around her

shoulders when she heard the front door click shut. Unsure of who it was, she reached down into

the couch cushion for the dagger. Lucius walked in. "Sorry love. Late night. Why are you still up?"

he set down his cane in the umbrella basket and hung his cloak. He was an amazing vision. Tall,

deep green and black vest over a white Victorian tunic and black trousers. It seemed to be a Malfoy

fad to wear Victorian styled clothing, and Narcissa had no problem with that. "Sit, I have some

news to tell you." "In a moment," he stood rifling through some papers in his hand. "It's really

important," her confidence left her as her voice was barely a whisper. "Ah," Lucius said placing the

papers on a bookshelf and took a seat in a chair next to the couch and slumped back. "Can't it wait

dear? I'm awfully tired. Busy night, interesting meeting. Oh! Guess who decided to make an

appearance at the meeting?" Narcissa just shrugged, trying to tell him her news, but she was cut off.

"Severus," Lucius answered, barely able to believe it himself. "Wow, that is amazing. What did he

say?" "I'm not sure really. He spoke with the Dark Lord in private and left. I should pay my old

friend a visit. You know,"

"Lucius,"

"I think I'll go up to the school tomorrow,"

"Lucius,"

"I have some business to attend to there any way,"

"I'm pregnant!"

"And...What? You're...Did you just say

that..." "I'm pregnant? Yes I did. The baby's due in July." Slightly angry with him for not listening,

she spoke with an 'unconcerned of his thoughts' manner. "But that would be only seven months

and...You've put this off for two months!" "Lucius listen!" she cried when he stood up in a wave of

anger. "I wasn't sure! Neither was my doctor. You can't know for sure until about two three months

even. Trust me! I would have told you sooner. I wanted to say something Christmas Day, but I

wasn't sure and I didn't know how you would react." She lowered her head. Lucius place a hand

under her chin, "Don't ever look down with news such as this. Don't be afraid, and don't be

ashamed. You're carrying a Malfoy," he took her by the hands and stood her up.

He had such love and admiration for this woman standing before him and it glowed in his eyes. With a loving look he

kissed her. He pressed her forehead to his, "I love you. I always will." Narcissa just smiled and

kissed him.

----It was another cold night, but this time the wind was howling and Lucius was sitting behind his desk

in his study and Narcissa sat on her couch, reading yet another book, when a knock sounded upon

the front door. "Yes My Lord, right this way My Lord," came Dobby's small voice from down the

hall. He appeared in the door way. "Master, you have a visitor sir." Lucius was about to inquire as

to who would call at such a late time of night when he appeared in the door along side the

trembling elf. The Dark Lord. "My Lord," Lucius bowed his head in respect. "To what do I deserve

this great honor My Lord?" "Don't flatter your self Malfoy. To claim that you still have honor is a

lie, and you should never lie to me," he took a seat with out being offered.

"My apologies My Lord," Lucius dared not let his anger show. "Ah, Narcissa. Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa," the Dark

Lord looked her over. "How are you my dear?"

"Quite fine, thank you My Lord," she un-consciously folded her arms around her slightly larger belly. The Dark Lord winked at her before he

turned his attention back to Lucius. "Now, you know what I'm here for, now lets get to it." He

stood up, not expecting any response from his servant. Grabbing his cloak, Lucius led the Dark

Lord out of the house to the lake.

----"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER FOOL! HOW CAN IT BE MISSING! I GAVE YOU

CHARMS TO PROTECT THE DAMN THING! AND YOU!" The Dark Lord's rage had reached it's

boiling point. "How could you let someone get in! You are as incompetent

as that house elf you have around here! Where is that blasted thing! I wish to

leave now. Have it gather my effects," how fast he calmed down scared Lucius and Narcissa; who

had hurried out of the library at the angry words being shouted; even more than his moment ago

temper. "Sir, I will personally fetch your effects," "If you would fetch it, you would prove yourself

even more the dog I perceive you to be. Plus," he called his effects to him, "If you were indeed a

dog I would have kicked you long ago." He flung open the door but stopped in the door way.

"You're lucky I still need you!" His temper had returned. "But, I really don't think you deserve a

wife such as her," he began to pull out his wand when Lucius jumped in front of her. "NO!"

Narcissa flinched. "For Merlin's sake she's pregnant!" "Great...Just what we need...another

incompetent Malfoy. Though," he stopped to think. This scared Lucius and Narcissa who still was

shielded by her husband. "I have yet to know if your son is more useful than you. Expect my mark

on him by the next time you see him!" He slammed the door just as Narcissa let out a cry of horror.

"Lucius! My son! Our son! You can't!" She grabbed at his shirt collar, growing more frantic by the

minute. "I told you not to build that damn hollow in the lake! I told you long ago to get out of all

this! Just after his fall! I told you! I..." she stopped short and grabbed her stomach. She slumped to

the ground, moaning in pain. "Narcissa!" Lucius knelt next to her. "Love! Are you alright!

Narcissa!" He too grew frantic. Never before hand he seen such twisted pain on her face. Even her

labor with Draco wasn't this bad. Lucius pulled out his wand and called for a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

----"Everything will be fine Mr. Malfoy. She just needs bed rest. Probably for the rest of her term."

The doctor put his stethoscope away in his carpet bag and packed up some other strange utensils. "Is

she going to be ok? What happened?" Lucius tried his best to keep his dignity, but in some parts

failed. "Just a small part of her uterine wall pulled away. Very common thing really. Mrs. Malfoy

has to be at least my hundredth case that I've seen. I can assure you everything will be just fine. It's

good to see such a caring husband these days. Exspecially one such as yourself Mr. Malfoy," the

little man beamed, not noticing the annoyance in Lucius's eyes. "Thank you for your time. Here's

your fee, and my servant will kindly show you out." The two men nodded to each other and the

doctor took his leave. Once the bedroom doors were closed, Lucius went over to his sleeping wife.

She was more pale than usall; small beads of sweat dotted her forehead and she still clenched the

bed sheets with her iron grip. She took little gasps of breath, calming down from her

hyperventalating. Sitting on the bed next to her, he placed a hand on her forehead. She was still

warm. Getting up he replaced the warm washcloth with a new cool one across her forehead. Taking

care of Narcissa was one thing he would never let any servent do. If he felt she was sick enough he

would take off of work to stay with her. Of course he wouldn't let that be known. A few times

when Narcissa was really uncomfortably sick she threw pillows at him and told him to leave the

room, but he would cheer her up by tickeling her or cracking jokes.

Why he had to drag Narcissa and now Draco into his other business he didn't know. How could he take care of a wife and child

when he could barely take care of himself? About to fix the comforter, she stirred. "Lucius?"

"Shhhh. Everything will be alright. You're fine." He took her hand in his and brushed the back of

her hand with his thumb. "Lucius," she turned over and with her free hand blocked the sun from her

eyes. "What are you hiding under the lake?"

Lucius walked across the room to close the drapes when her question stopped him. He sighed. "A Prophecy," he said closing the drapes

then turned toward her. "But how? How did you get it? Who's is...Oh no...no, no,

no...Lucius!" she shot up. "Potter's! Lucius! Do you not know how well that boy is guarded! With

the Order around and Dumbledore!" She went to stand up. "Narcissa, lay down," Lucius placed his

hands on her shoulders and helped her lay back. "I told you...I told you when we got married to get

out of this business. I told you when he fell to get out of this business, but why listen to me? I was

only right! That's not a good reason!" she slapped the comforter, frustrated she began to sob again.

"My baby...My Draco! You got Draco in this mess now!" Just as she was about to get back up a

flash of green light and soot flew out from the bedroom fireplace.

----Bellatrix stood, dusting herself off in the fire place then looked up. "Narcissa! My sister! How

wonderful to see you darling!" She threw her arms around her sister, ignoring the fact she almost

knocked Lucius off of the bed. "Oh, hello Lucius," she greeted, barely looking back. "You are so

lucky!" Bellatrix having a flair for the dramatic got off the bed and flitted about the room. "I wish I

had a son for the Dark Lord! I would stand so tall and proud as the Mark was placed upon his arm!

How about you? I bet you're proud!" "Proud!" Narcissa shrieked.

"I'm horrified! You saw how I reacted when I saw the Daily Profit with the head line 'Death Eaters Attack World Cup. Dozens

Dead! On Both Sides!. I thought I lost Lucius that day! Can you imagine if I lose my son!"

"Narcissa!" Bellatrix gasped. "I'm suprised at you! You're giving him to a great cause!" "Giving? I

don't recall having a choice. Bella! This is my son!" Narcissa grew more and more frantic.

"Yes but," she was stopped.

"Bella," Lucius interrupted. "I think you should go now." "Who asked you?" she sneered.

"This is my house," he stood, his temper flairing.

"This is my sister that appears to be knocked up again," "I tell who is to go where and when. And Bella," he took some Floo Powder and

shoved it into her hand, "you can go to hell." With that, he shoved her into the fire place. Sending a silent oath

with her eyes, Bella flung down the powder and was gone.

"Rest," Lucius said, going back over to the bed, fluffing up his wife's pillow. Just as he was about to leave the room she said, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too. Good-night my love. I promise, I will take care of everything. Just rest."

She smiled back, and with a sigh she fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Rose: A Lucius and Narcissa Fan Fic. (Spoiler of the 6th book somewhat!) By: Jenny O.

3. ----"I'm scared dad! I don't know what to do!" Draco's voice was shrill from fright. He was home

from school for a small spring break. "Compose your self at once son!" Lucius was aggravated at

his son, but at the same time was just as scared as he was, if not more. Narcissa sat on the chaise

with her feet propped up on a pillow, still on strict orders of bed rest. She sobbed into a kerchief.

Her doctor would most definitely be upset with her for imposing such stress on herself

and the baby in her condition, but she had to see her Draco. He had just been branded with the

Dark Mark and it burned consistently, reminding him to do what he was ordered. "Narcissa! For

God's sake stop crying!" Lucius bolted up frustrated at everyone and began to pace, thinking. "I

think I know of a way to get everyone in the castle. Grab your coat. We're going to Borgan's." He

grabbed his cane and cloak and opened the door. "Say good-bye to your mother. We may be just

in time to reach the train after our stop." Draco went to his mother's side and gave her a kiss on the

cheek.

"Let me know if anything happens ok? I love you mum," he gave her another kiss on the

forehead. Narcissa wiped a tear from his cheek and patted his hand. "I love you too," she smiled

through her tears. Lucius nodded to his wife, he never showed any 'weak' emotion in front of his

son, and shut the door behind them. The 'click' of the shutting door like a button to her emotions,

she began crying uncontrollably again.

----"Ah, Master Malfoy, and young Master Malfoy as well, delighted," the greasy haired Borgan

clasped his boney hands in anticipation of the high buying Mr. Malfoy to purchase something of

great value. "I would like to buy a certain necklace. The one just there," he pointed to a gold

chained amulet with a black opal as the center gem.

"Ah, buying something for the Misses I presume,"

"I don't think it is up to you to presume anything, nor is it any of your business. Are you going to sell

it to me or not without any further prying?"

"Oh yes sir! Of course sir! Please forgive me," with one of his boney hands he removed the

necklace from it's velvet pad and rung it up. Purchasing the amulet, Lucius placed it in his cloak

pocket. "Come Draco. We're leaving here."

"A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Malfoy, always a pleasure," Borgan bowed out to the back room.

Walking through Knockturn alley, Lucius pulled his son into a secluded alley way and pulled out the necklace. "_Trancea Komandint_,"

Lucius spoke, his wand fixed on the item. An orange beam crept out of the end of his wand and over the

necklace. Wrapping it in a piece of cloth he handed it to Draco. "It's very important that you or any

other person aside from the one desired does not touch this with their skin. It will put them under a trance

and they will tell what they are asked," he stopped to think whether he should do what he was

thinking about doing and decided it would be best to. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder,

"Good luck son," and strode out from the nook. Taken back for a moment, Draco soon followed.

Glad that his dad did have some affection for him.

----Lucius arrived home soon after dropping Draco off at the train station to find the Dark Lord

sitting in the den with his wife. He could tell he came completely by surprise and probably startled

Narcissa a bit for the book she was reading had no mark in it. The Dark Lord sat on the foot of the

chaise, in conversation with Narcissa. "Ah Lucius," he looked up. "My Lord," he bowed. "Your wife

and I were just having an interesting discussion about you," he sneered. Lucius knew better than to

pry. "Ah," was all he said. Narcissa looked at him pleadingly to get this visit done and over with as

soon as possible. "Is everything going along well?" he asked.

"Yes My Lord. I took him to Borgin's."

"You didn't tell that little rat anything?" he eyed Lucius.

"No My Lord. Of course not,"

"Good. He almost caught on during the Tri Wizard tournament because of that insufferable

Pettigrew. Well then," he stood. "Lucius. Narcissa," he turned back to her," I'm glad to see that

you're doing so well. Remember out little conversation and think on it," he winked and apperated

out of the manor. "What were you two discussing?" Lucius walked over to his wife. She began to

cry. By Merlin she extra sensitive with this pregnancy. But frequent visits from the Dark Lord could

make a Dementor cry. "He said that if Draco fails he's going to kill you and Draco!" she shrieked.

"He said that also I would be killed as well! You should have seen his eyes," she sat up and

sniffed, "they were cold and harsh as he spoke and then," she sobbed, "he said that I could

escape death and spare the life of Draco and this child if I…If I…" she began to sob

uncontrollably. "If you what?" Lucius grabbed her by the shoulders, some what frightened on his

wife's behalf.. "If I leave you and go to him!" she lowered her head, tears flowing quite consistently now.

"I'm going to loose you!"

"Narcissa that's not true," he took her chin in his hand.

"Yes it is! Draco doesn't have the heart to go through such a thing!"

Lucius pulled his wife against his chest. "Everything will be alright," he kissed the top of her head.

"You'll see."

----Lucius asleep beside her, Narcissa sat up, with nothing but the moon light shining through the

windows of their room to keep her company. She had been up for a few hours like this now. First

thinking of what to do and then thinking of how she could do it and if she should. Deciding what to

do, she had to decide when to put the plan into action. She placed her hands on her stomach.

After the baby was born she would go. She looked over at the deeply sleeping Lucius and ran her

fingers through his hair. This was the only way to save the ones she loved. "I love you," she

whispered to her husband. Smiling down at his she then frowned. He had many lines on his

forehead and in the outer corners of his eyes. Far too many lines for one his age. He had been

through a lot. Too much in Narcissa's opinion, but he was a strong man, and determined. Once he

started something, he saw to it that it was finished and went well. The lines were from the

frustration and annoyance that he dealt with in both jobs. With one delicate finger she traced along

his hairline then his cheek. Placing a delicate kiss on his cheek, she turned over and fell to sleep;

with dreams of happier times visiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Red Rose: Part 4 (6th book spoilers!) By: Secret Beauty-SS-LM

4----Lucius placed a delicate kiss on his exhausted wife's forehead. After six

hours of labor, Narcissa had finally given birth to a healthy baby girl, whom they named Alaris

Gwendolyn Malfoy. Narcissa's midwife held the babe in her arms, cooing it. "I have a little girl,"

Narcissa smiled, exhausted. "Would you let Draco know I'm alright for me?"

"Yes. Of course," Lucius patted her hand and left the room. At the door he looked back. She was fast asleep.

Entering his den he stopped in the doorway. "Is she ok father?" Draco asked standing, wringing his

hands. It was obvious he had heard his mother's screams of pain and the crying of the new baby.

If this had happed years before he would have put a Silencing Charm on the door but now that

Draco was a Death Eater he would hear worse than what he just had. "Your mother would like to

inform you that she's fine. She's asleep now. You may see her when she wakes."

"Can I see my…"

"Sister,"

"Yes, sister," he smiled.

"Abigail," Lucius called for the midwife. "Yes sir?" She stood in the hall, drying her hands off on her

apron. "Bring me my daughter," it was different saying 'daughter', but he kind of liked it. But it

scared him, girls were much more sensitive. He couldn't be as harsh on Alaris as he had on Draco

or she would turn out like Bellatrix; and save Merlin she wouldn't turn out like her aunt! But treating

her different could make Draco jealous…Oh come off it, Lucius scolded himself. Draco just turned

sixteen, way past the age of sibling jealousy. In another year he would be a man, and treating him

like a man now would only get him used to it for when he had to be. "Hold her head," Lucius

cautioned as Draco gently took his new sister in his arms.

"Hello," Draco couldn't help but smile. "What did you name her?"

"Alaris," Lucius felt sentimental tears signal but he would not let them fall.

He blinked fiercely and continued to monitor his son. "Hello Alaris, I'm Draco," he grabbed a tiny finger

and shook carefully in introduction. "For Merlin's sake she can't understand you," Lucius said, really

angry at himself for getting emotional. He saw Draco's sudden change.

Lucius bit his tongue. How many things he had ruined for his son by 'correcting' him, trying to make him a man when he was

only five, ten, now sixteen. He suddenly wished he could change Draco's childhood. Right then

and there he vowed to raise Alaris different. He would give her hugs, tell her how wonderful her

drawings were, and (do his best) to laugh at her childish jokes. He would play hopscotch, do his

best to tolerate tea parties with her and her stuffed animals that he would buy for her whenever he

had the chance. "Dad, I didn't get to use the necklace yet. Some things came up and,"

"Not in front of your sister," Lucius hissed.

"What? She can't understand,"

"I don't care. Not in front of your sister I said," his eyes like ice.

"Sorry father," Draco kissed his sister on her head and gave her back to the mid wife. "This year you will go through what is planned, or

as soon as you can. Mr. Goyle placed a wardrobe in the hidden corridor where Potter and his ridiculous D.A. meetings took place. You

will let them through through there." He poured himself some brandy and took a seat in his chair by the fire

place. "Father,"

"Yes?" he didn't look up from the fire place ashes.

"Don't hate me for this but," he paused a bit.

"Well? What is it?"

"I love you," and with that he slowly left. Maybe, just maybe his father would reply.

What to say? Thank you? No that wouldn't sound right. That _wasn't_ right. In a time when Draco needed to be

strong Lucius decided what to say, "I'm about to enter a very important meeting Draco." With that a

silent tear left Draco's eye and he left the room.

With the pause his father took he had hoped that he was going to say something other than he had a meeting. Was his father just saying

that to be strong for him so he could get through with what he had to do? Did his father really love him? But

as soon as that small sliver of hope of that being true took light, the light was extinguished. His

father has a whole different view of love. It wasn't the kind that Draco needed or wanted.

----"Mother?" Draco whispered into the master room. "Draco," she smiled turning over, still weak

and tired. "You can come in," she waved him in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, tired. What a pain in the ass she was," she laughed. "You were only four hours. I think I like you a little more," she

wrapped her arm around him and gave him a friendly shake.

"You don't mean that mum,"

"Of course not. I would just rather have two even three hours of labor taken off," she smiled at him.

Draco loved spending time with his mum aloes out of the public eye. She had a true mother's love

for him. For the longest time (before he really took note of how his mum and dad acted in public)

he couldn't imagine how they got along. They were so different. But as a Golden Couple of

Society, they were a perfect match. His mum was good at acting and so was his dad. Lucius acted

like he cared what another was saying, and Narcissa became very cold and distant. One more than

one occasion he had accidentally heard what other bachelors of society thought of Narcissa.

'Smart, witty, I would mind being Lucius if I got to...,' he shook his head, having wished he never heard what they

really wanted to say.

"What?" Narcissa inquired when he shook.

"Oh," he tried to think of something to say. "Just thinking about what you had to go through," he lied. She hugged him

closer. "I'm alright. Just think, you may have to go though this one day," Draco looked at her

incredulous. "Mum, I don't think that would be possible,"

"Not if you Aunt Bellatrix has anything to say about it in the next few years. She's already been working with a few other women to think

of a way to make men have the babies instead," she laughed at the look on Draco's face. "Don't worry. Even magic

can't touch certain parts of nature." With out knowing Draco was becoming tired and fell asleep

next to his mum.

----"Congratulations Lucius," the husky voice of Severus Snape said from the fire, though not

sounding moved. "You should think about settling down and having a few kids Sev," Lucius poked

fun, taking another swing of brandy. There was no response.

"But back to the subject," he set his brandy glass on the end table next to the chair. "I want you to do all that you can to help my son.

You owe me one and I ask that as repayment, you help Draco."

"I will do all that I possibly can. It's going to be difficult though. With the Headmaster around and Minerva is no better. None of the

teachers are any better! Half of them don't trust me as is."

"Do they have a reason to trust you Severus?"

"I just teach kids on how to survive being poisoned, bit by a werewolf and or vampire and even

prolong death. I can't think of a single reason why they can't trust me," came his sarcastic reply.

"No one stops being a Death Eater Severus," Lucius was about to pour himself more brandy then

though best not to. He would have a headache as is from the new baby, he didn't need a hangover.

"You'd be surprised," his eyes followed Lucius back to his chair.

"Good-night Severus," with that Lucius extinguished the fire. Groggily making his way down the hall, he enter the master suite to

find his son asleep by his mother. Unable to hold back the tears, he vowed that he would do all that

he could to help his son, his family. Grabbing an extra blanket out of the armoire, he settled down

in the chaise lounge in the corner of the room. Looking at the sight before him, he too, fell asleep.

----Waking up, Narcissa could tell it was still the middle of the night. Knowing tonight probably

wasn't the best night to go out, she ignored it. Slowly she scooted out of bed as to not disturb

Draco. He looked so peaceful. She knew she wouldn't see that for a long time. Grabbing a shawl

off of the coat hook she quietly closed the bedroom door and made her way out of the house.

--Slinking down the alleyways using the night to cover her, she made her way to the only person

she knew to turn to. Before she left she though about bring Bellatrix with her, but she knew how that

would go. 'Narcissa,' she would say in that horrid voice she would use when she wanted to prove a

point. 'You should be proud the Dark Lord has chosen you son! If I had a son I would be proud to

give him to the Dark Lord!' Narcissa partly knew because she heard it all before, but because she also

knew her sister really well. Andromeda's untimely death landed her with her cynical, sadistic sister.

Bellatrix made her cry so many times for her rudeness and self centeredness. Since that day she

vowed to be the best she could be. With a shake of her head, she put all self pity away as her

destination came into view.

A glow came from the curtained window, first green then white, then blue. He must be watching that muggle thing called a 'Tele'.

Hesitating at the door a moment, Narcissa knocked and withdrew her hand almost like she was going to run. Too late now, she

thought. The corner of the curtain covering the door window pulled back to reveal more black, not

even his eye was visible, and the door unlocked. "Narcissa?"

"Hello Severus."

"Come in," a puzzled look upon his face.

"Tea?" he offered.

"Yes, that would be very kind, thank you," she removed her shawl and draped it over the back of

his guest chair. "Is everything ok?" he asked pouring a cup of tea. Half of a sugar cube and a dash

of milk, not cream. He remembered from…He really didn't know how he remembered. "Thank

you," she said accepting the cup and saucer. Taking a sip he basked in the warmth, the night was

chilly. "Severus," she paused thinking of how to go about what she was about to say. "I need to ask

you a favor,"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Would you be willing to do an Unbreakable Vow?" She saw him blanch.

"Never mind, I'm sorry," she stood, grabbing her shawl.

"No, sit. Please," he motioned back to the chair. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I'm

just…I'm desperate," she looked up at him, tear welling in her eyes. She looked away. She knew

that some men had a hard time dealing with crying women.

"Narcissa," he lifted her chin. "I'll do it," he reached over and took her hands in his one hand and pulled out wand. "How do you know

what it's for?" She asked, studying him. "Lucius and I had a long discussion. By the way congratulations

on your daughter," he did his best at a smile. "Thank you. You know," she slouched back, "you

should settle down and have kids of you own," once again, he made no response. "Let's do the

vow," charming his wand to perform the binding vow, he took her hands again. After all was done

Narcissa stood and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she smiled teary eyed, but

feeling much better than she had in a long time. She knew she could trust Severus, she always

could. With that she took her leave.

Severus watched as the door closed behind her. What had he done? If he failed he would kill her. He couldn't live knowing that he killed

Narcissa. The only woman he had ever loved…

----Hoping her re-entering the manor would go unnoticed, she hung her shawl up and the lights

turned on. Startled she spun around and gasped. "My Lord!" She placed a hand to her chest to still

her beating heart. "Now that you've given birth we can go about this,"

"Go about wh…" But before she could finish the Dark Lord pulled out his wand and hit her with a curse. She screamed in pain a

collapsed to the floor, the sound of the frightened baby Alaris echoing her cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Red Rose: Part 5 (6th book spoilers!) By: SecretBeauty-SS-LM

5.----"Stay here Draco!" Lucius grabbed his wand and concealed it in his cloak sleeve. Carefully he

opened the door and peered out. No one was around. Then what he saw confirmed his fears. His

heart sank; Narcissa lay collapsed by the front door, unmoving.

"Narcissa," he whispered, as to not alert the attacker if he was still in the manor. Taking

measured steps he made his way over to his wife. He took her pulse. It was still there but only just.

"Narcissa," he turned her over when he saw them in the dinning room.

"My Lord? Bellatrix!" He wasn't surprised to see the Dark Lord but Bellatrix being there as well

was a shock. "Bellatrix, my God…She's your sister!" He stood to face them.

"Come what may," her face and voice was like cold stone, no emotion displayed. Everyday she

became more and more puppet like for the Dark Lord.

"Your son succeeded in letting us in Hogwarts. He went last night

during a special late night party that all the teachers and student were attending;

but not with out a little help," said the Dark Lord.

"Of course I asked Severus to help him, but what…"

"That's not the help I'm talking about."

"Then tell me My Lord, please."

Lucius couldn't begin to deduct what the Dark Lord was getting at.

"It seems you wife went to Severus herself not too long ago. As a matter of fact," he turned to the

clock just about the dinning room table. "About ten minutes ago," he sneered.

"That wouldn't be enough time to do anything. I would have been too late,"

"Time Turner,"

"Well asking Severus for help was no different than what I did,"

"Yes, but she made the Unbreakable Vow. Since I have no faith in your son, being a Malfoy, I

thought it best to do the necessary. We still need Severus, but if Draco failed Severus would die.

So I thought why not break the stupid un-thought through vow now? That left me with no choice,"

he looked down at Narcissa, thinking her dead. Knowing this Lucius played along with his wife's

'death'. "For Merlin's sake she just gave birth! My daughter will never know her mother!"

"I never knew my mother _or_ father and look how I turned out," he splayed his arms.

That was what Lucius was afraid of. He had to be around for his daughter and son. Even if it meant

he couldn't get to Narcissa in time. But he had to! Pulling his arm into his sleeve he took a few

steps back, acting like he was in shock of everything, but the Dark Lord caught on. "Don't you dare

Lucius," he too grabbed his own wand. Without further thought, he grabbed Narcissa's arm and

apperated them out of the room. A loud crack sounded in the bedroom then another. He grabbed

Draco and Alaris and got them all out of the house. Knowing there wasn't any better option, he

apperated them to the muggle world.

----Searching around for a place to hide with his wife in his arms and Draco at this side carrying his

sister, he found a drab looking house just down the street. Hurrying along the road, something

seemed familiar about the place. He looked around for street signs. '_Godrics Hollow_'the sign

read.

This is where the Potter's once lived and he found their old home as well. It was the home that

looked run down as if no one had lived there since their death. Deciding it was best not to use

magic he kicked open the back door and stepped in. There was a bowl of cereal on the kitchen

table that looked fresh. Probably some homeless person, Lucius thought to himself. Nothing he

couldn't take care of. He stepped into the front room and laid Narcissa down on the couch. In the

moonlight he saw something glittering on his cloak sleeve. Blood. Narcissa was bleeding. It was

too soon after giving birth to move such as she did; but she was strong headed and did anyways.

There was a creaking on the stairs and a young boy came down the stairs. But in the moon light he

didn't look so young and it wasn't just any young boy. It was Harry Potter, and he had his wand

drawn. "Mr. Malfoy? Draco?" He looked miffed. "Potter?" Lucius looked incredulous. "What are

you doing in my house?"

"That's none of your business Potter," Lucius spat, though it really was.

"I think it is sir," his wand still raised.

"We're hiding. Go ahead call the Minister of Magic and his Aurors! I know you're dying to. You've

had it in for me since your second year. But while we wait do you have any rags?"

"Rags?"

"Yes! Rags! My wife's life depends on it!"

Harry had never seen Lucius so undone before. "Yes," he hurried back up the stairs and grabbed

some out of the hall closet. "Here," he said handing them to Lucius. "Would you care for

something to drink?" he offered Draco, seeing the look of terror on his face. "Draco looked at him

a moment, then nodded his head, turning back to his mum. "Leave the room Draco," Lucius told

him. Draco entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Potter?" He tried to appear tougher than

he actually felt and was at the moment.

"I left Hogwarts. There's some business that I have to deal

with before I can go through schooling,"

"Then why are you here. Don't you live with your muggle aunt and uncle?"

"Yes, but there was no way I was staying there to live without going to Hogwarts."

He poured some tea into a cup and pushed it Draco's way. "Why are _you_ here?" Draco studied his

tea. "The Dark Lord tried to kill my mum," he voice shook, yet Harry didn't flout in his weakness as

Draco was expecting. Maybe because that was something he would have done. "I did something

horrible Harry!" His eyes were wide with fear. "I know," was all he said. "My father swore after

tonight that no more! No more death dealing! No more answering his scar. But it's too late. My

mum's dying there's nothing we can do," he hung his head. "Why is your mum dying?" "She just

had my little sister and moved too much and the Dark Lord attacked her. We were going to

take her to St. Mungos but if Hogwarts isn't even safe, what are the chances at a hospital? She

also made the Unbreakable Vow, and the only way to save her would be for him to kill himself

willingly,"

"Who's 'him'?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape," Draco answered looking up at Harry.

"Why _him?_"

Draco knew Harry didn't approve, but it really wasn't up to him to approve. "Because

he's my godfather. Him and my father go way back," he sipped his tea. "I have to go," Draco

pushed the tea back and went to the back door.

"You can't go out there! He's after you! You'll get

yourself killed!"

"I don't care Potter! This is my family! This is my mum! I _will not_ let her die this

way!" With that he left.

Knocking before he re-entered the front room he found Lucius with his head

bowed over his wife. She was awake but very weak. "Mr. Malfoy," Harry interrupted. "I have my old

crib up in my old room if you would live to put Alaris there," he looked around nervously. "You may

take her there," Lucius said, "Be careful." Harry was shocked by the trust Lucius had in him at that

moment, but made sure he was extra careful not to hurt her. Alaris really did look like a Malfoy,

bleach blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, Harry observed taking her up the stairs. With care he

placed her in his old crib and went back down stairs. "Draco's gone isn't he?" Lucius now stood

peering out the window drapes. Harry didn't need to respond, he knew Lucius knew.

----Making the same journey his mum made, Draco went to his godfather's house. "Draco?"

Severus answered. "Mum needs your help. She's dying. The Dark Lord knew," he need not say

more, for Severus understood. Grabbing his cloak he set off with Draco. He too was in shock of

seeing Godrics Hollow again and finding that Potter now resided in the very house where his

parents were murdered, and him as well.

"Wait," Severus placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Something's going on upstairs. We'll sneak

behind these other houses and go through the back of Potter's." Draco didn't question how

Severus knew. He was a smart man; he knew to use Occulmency to tap into Lucius's thoughts to

see if everything was all right.

--"Well if this isn't my favorite scenario," the Dark Lord laughed, if you could call it that. Lucius

barred the doorway to where his daughter slept and Narcissa stood defensively by the crib. Harry

was hiding in the hall closet, waiting to make his move. This scenario was not one of his favorites

for he remembered it so well. All was the same except Lucius stood in doorway to his room, but

his mum fell right were Narcissa stood. He could not let that happen again, even if it

was the Malfoys.

About to step out he saw two figures sneaking along the hallway wall towards

where the Dark Lord stood. Harry hoped they made their move soon because Narcissa was

getting weaker, he could see it in her eyes and she leaned on the crib somewhat for balance.

Severus noticed Harry and gave a nod. Lucius also caught Severus's eye and said nothing.

On the count of three they all unleashed their spells on the Dark Lord. He screamed in anger and

pain, reaching out with his hands curled as if to bring Lucius down with him. Soon there was no

more to the Dark Lord but a pile of ashes. Using what he did on the snake, Severus stepped

forward and pointed his wand at the pile that was once the greatest dark wizard to ever walk.

"_Iperra __Evanesca_," with that the pile of ashes burned to be no more. Narcissa collapsed to the

floor part relief, part weakness. She was still growing weaker, she was still dying. Severus entered

the room and helped her to her knees. "Thank you," he looked her in the eyes. He knew she was

confused on why he was thanking her but he knew why and that was all that mattered. Putting his

wand to his chest he spoke a silent curse and fell to the ground, dead. The Vow was broken.

Almost in an instant Narcissa got to her feet with her regained strength. She carefully took the

sleeping Alaris out of her crib and held her close. Lucius still stood by the door, shaking.

"Everything's alright sir. I won't tell," Harry went to leave them alone. He could tell that Lucius had

changed. Though he was still going to be his supremely confident self when all settled down; Harry

felt good to finally 'save himself'.

----Alaris laughed. Lucius was tossing her in the air and catching her. Narcissa smiled at the sight

before her and, of course, had a book in hand. Draco was off to one side practicing his dueling

skills for next year, and wasn't so harsh on Harry anymore, though he still really couldn't stand the

kid. "You know," Lucius said catching his daughter. "Why don't we all go on a picnic?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Narcissa got up and rushed to the kitchens.

"Are you coming Draco?"

"No father, you and mum have fun. You need to spend more time with Alaris," Lucius knew this was

directed at him for not spending much time with Draco, but he knew Draco understood. It really

was odd how so many things could change so drastically, yet everything was still just about the

same as it once was.

FIN


End file.
